Night of Pain
by Vintagesofmymind
Summary: Ok this takes place when Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama are away at demon world and Hiei meets an interesting girl with a bad pastit's a yyh crossover...rated M for lang. and its a KakaxOc and HieixOc if u catch my drift...oh and no yoai i hate yoai! and it's go
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic by goth101dess 

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh…but I really wish I did…lol…

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 1 

(This part takes place when the three rulers of demon world were training Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama.)

Hiei's POV I met up with Kurama whilst take a "leave of absence" from Murkuro's harsh training. We were walking down a woodsy path catching up with each other on previous happenings.

Then we heard a sudden shriek of pain or something of the like. And Kurama went running towards the source while I ran with god like speed in the direction of the shriek.

I made it there and saw a woman or demon I should say of around my age being tortured for god knows what reason by a couple upper A-class demons. She seemed to be much stronger but unable to put up a fight because of her bindings and injuries.

Kurama made it and we both hid to watch for the reason of this torture being afflicted upon such a beautiful and powerful creature.

She screamed as she was cut with a long heated blade on her torso, which instantly cauterized the wound upon contact. One of the A-class demons spoke in an order of questioning to this fair demoness.

"What did you say to Haku? Did you betray any of our information? You little bitch! TALK!" he screamed in her face.

"I didn't say anything about the likes of you to him…you know he doesn't care for the worthless underlings of him self so…why would I say anything?" the demoness asked in an insulting manor.

"You bitch! You did say something! Why else would he kill off Shura?" another of the demons accused creating another elongated slash but this time down her spine while she only flinched under the pain.

She was slowly, unnoticeably burning threw the chains of which bound her. While saying "Oh I don't know…Haku is random about who he kills…while we all know he only kills for the fear and respect…of his underlings…and to sate…his undeniable…blood lust…" and as she finished this statement she broke free and into a run away from her torturers.

"And you should know Takeshi! Never to try and capture an extremely well know escape artist! You simple minded Fool!" she yelled as she ran into the protection of the dark forest.

"_Desu-ka_? Well I'll remember that the next time I capture you _Imoto-chan_!" one of the previous demons yelled while Kurama and I ran to aide the female.

The girl's or your POV As I ran from my so-called elder brother and his "friends" I fell face first into the ground. Tiredly bringing myself up to my knees as I was to tired and pained to stand again I tried to pull out my first aide kit only to recalled that being one of the things they had first confiscated of mine… "Damn it…Damn it all to hell and back…" I said when I just realized I was being pursued by unknown demons. Then I unceremoniously blacked out.

Hiei's POV I caught up to her only to find she had passed out. I can't blame her…I would pass out to if I were in her condition…then Kurama stopped next to me and said, "We need to take her somewhere where she can rest up properly…" "I'll take her to Murkuro's she has a medical room where she could be treated for her injuries" "Ok I'll leave you to take her there than…" he said as he left to probably resume some sort of training.

I took her to Murkuro's like I said and talked Murkuro into letting a stranger stay and use her medical room. I dropped her off there and laid her down on one of the examining tables. And went to sit off in the corner to watch and see what all was ailing the _Onna._

The doctor came in examined her bandaged her and handed me a list of all injuries on the outside and inside of her body, which I read over while he bandaged and healed her. It said she was suffering from internal bleeding in various places, which was healed so after she was bandaged. And she seemed to have a broken femur on the right leg, which surprised me because she was able to run at almost my usual speed with such an injury.

And she seemed to have countless scars form the torture we witnessed being used. And when the doctor was done healing her internal bleeding spots and currently wrapping up her right lower leg she seemed to be awakening upon his touch and flinching as he wrapped her leg.

It was at that point I took into to consideration the state of the clothes she was currently wear and went to grab some extra clothes of mine which didn't fit anymore for her clothes were practically shredded.

Upon my arrival back into the medical room she was awake and yelling at the doctor.

The girl's or your POV "Hey! Where the fuck am I? What the fuck do you think your doing don't touch my leg!" I screamed at the quivering mess of a doctor who was apparently trying to aide my health…not that I particularly cared…I just wanted to know where the fuck I was and if another damned relative of mine captured me. Then an unknown male carrying clothes in stepped into the room and looked at me in annoyance…and that was when I got pissed off. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

I yelled at him.

"Is that anyway to treat your savoir?" he asked in a smart assed tone of voice, while he set the clothes in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" I inquired in a shortened tempered manor. "And where the fuck am I?"

"I'm Hiei and you are in the medical room of Murkuro's castle…" he said offhandedly as if not caring.

"O…k…and just who the hell is Murkuro?" I asked wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"She's one of the three rulers of demon world." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Ok…whatever…I want out…." I said wanting to leave right then and there.

"Your not healed and you wouldn't last a day out there in your current state. And anyway what's your name?" Hiei asked and stated incredulously.

"Yeah I would and it's _Kizu-yoru_…just call me Kizu…" I said in an aggressive insulted tone.

"No you wouldn't and here change into these I don't need to see you in those rags…" he said in an insulting manor, while handing me clothes that were all black consisting of a black tank top and black pants. A little to baggy but no big deal to me.

"Whatever…" I said while standing up on my good leg and taking the clothes given to me. And he left me to change.

Definitions:

Desu-ka Is that so?

Imoto-chan Little sister

Onna Woman

Kizu-yoru Painful Night

AN: So what did you think for my first chapter…? I think this'll be much better than my other piece of crap story. And remember to review and tell me where I should go with this story! NINJA OUT! As my friend Doug so eloquently puts it…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh…but I wish I did…Wahhh…or at least Hiei…

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 2 

Ok so you just got some clothes to change into right? I'm starting off here. I stood in front of a mirror to get the gist of the damage done to me. I looked pretty beat up but I've been worse.

I used an old hair band to tie back my ebony strands and so I can see my eyes. I see the icy cold deep blue depths, which show of every time I've been tortured in my life. I'm pretty skinny so the clothes are sort of baggy but I've worn baggier.

I wonder what's up with this guy who 'saved' me. (Still can't admit to being rescued) I mean why would he even think of saving me no one and I mean NO ONE has ever helped me before…so why start now.

Jesus (no offense) Christ these clothes are baggy. Or maybe I'm just too small…yeah I mean I am like a couple inches sort of that Hiei guy. Maybe like a half a head shorter…god I'm short…but anyway that's off topic.

_(Hiei's POV)_ I stepped back into the room as she had finished putting on my clothes, which look a little big not that I care. Ok it seems I never truly took into account her features before…and I must say she isn't lacking anywhere…what the fuck…I think I'm turning into a pervert like Yusuke. I must hang around him a little to much…cause my thoughts are going fucked up.

I have yet to make myself known to the girl but I will now. "What happened back there?" I inquired.

"Back where?" she replied smartly.

"Back in the place you ran from…" I informed…

"Oh there…well my brother's the one who did this to me over the past 5 days but I won't tell anymore than that." She said.

"Ok. Well as I've said before you're in Murkuro's castle. I need to know your class and last name for her information of this section of demon world." I said asking about her for Murkuro.

"Ummm…my class…hmmm…I think I'm in the upper S-class…" she says while I look at her astonished.

"And my last name is…Uchicha…"(and yes I used Sasuke's last name from Naruto… cause I have no idea's) she said hinting of her blood line of Ninja's…

"Ok…now you need to meet your hostess Murkuro." I said while gawking at her…what the fuck…why am I so amazed by this girl…maybe it's because of her class and she was captured by mere A-class demons…well whatever.

_(Your POV)_ I follow him out into what seems like a viewing room because of the windows all over the wall. And I see this person seemed to be covered from head to toe. And I uncharacteristically bow in respect because after all this is a demon lord from what I've heard.

"Girl what is your name and age…if I may ask." Murkuro says in a female voice.

"Kizu-yoru Uchicha, and my age is 15 years…" I say in respect.

"Hmmm… so you come from that almost killed clan of ninja from the leaf village in a different sector of demon world…" she says in contemplation.

I flinch her having brought up the unwelcome past. "Yes I come from the clan of which you speak." I say while getting a picture of my surviving brother Sasuke and that bastard Itachi, which I am angered by the memory of him.

"So…it seems you shall be staying for awhile by the looks of things." She says pointing out my broken limb.

And I nod to give recognition to her words. "And I might as well train you with Hiei when you've healed…" she says while I look at her like she's crazy.

"Why would I need training? It's not like I'm weak. I train on my own in the ninja arts. What do you want an S-class demon to train for?" I inquire.

"You can repay me by training Hiei in some of the ninjutsu styles. And then you wouldn't be in dept to me." She says in a negotiable tone of voice.

"Ok would you like me to teach him seals and other chakra induced methods or power? Or just stealth and shuriken throwing and aim?" I inquire not all up to giving away my methods of ninjutsu.

"I think the latter of the two would be best because I don't even think he knows what chakra is let alone how to use it. And I think you should just train him using the seals so he can be prepared for anything the enemy throws at him." Murkuro suggests of me.

"Alright would you like me to start soon…? All I need is a couple hours of rest and I'll be able to start…" I said.

"Maybe you should start your training with him tomorrow…I'll tell him to prepare meanwhile…" Murkuro says.

"Alright…" I say while being dragged off to my room I guess.

_AN: yes I did add Naruto into this only because I liked it better that way…it seemed to go no where with just Hiei around and nothing to talk about…lol…I know I'm to impatient…so this will now be a yyh/Naruto fic but with out much action from the Naruto characters for a long while supposedly…hell…I don't know what I'll think up next but review! I love reviews! But not flames don't flame me…read the paragraph about flamers in my bio it basically says their not welcome…a little flame that isn't insulting I can deal with but nothing else I'm very touchy about flames…k well NINJA OUT!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh…but I wish I did…Wahhh…or at least Hiei…

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 3 

Ok I left off at you being dragged away into your room right? Well you made it there and sat on the bed of black soft material most likely silk. And as you view your surroundings you see an alarm clock that reads 12:00 am. So you set the alarm on it for 5. Thinking a rude awakening will be in store for your new student…

You took a shower before lying down in your bed.

The room was pretty much all black with a flame pattern dancing across the walls. And you fell asleep watching the flame patterns around the room.

(Next Day)

You awaken to one of your favorite songs "The Metro" by System Of A Down. (It was a CD alarm clock which had one of your own stored away System CD's don't ask I always have CD's with me where ever I go…lol…) And you stood up to look through a closet with various clothes stored inside. Your outfit consists of a short black and red plaid pleated skirt with a black corset shirt with red ribbons up the front. You had black army boots that go up to your knees…tied with once again red ribbons and a jacket down to your knees of black with no hood and it being baggy in size.

You then pulled out a black ribbon and red ribbon and tied back your ebony strands with both ribbons. While doing this you got into the song and started singing…

"I'm alone. Sitting with my broken glass." You sing to the song while someone unknowingly walks in. You continue with the song. (I'm writing out the whole song yes…because I love it!)

"My four walls  
Follow me through my past  
I was on a Paris train  
I emerged in London rain  
And you were waiting there  
Swimming through apologies

I remember searching for the perfect words  
I was hoping you might change your mind  
I remember a soldier standing next to me  
Riding on The Metro

I was smiling as you took my hand  
So removed   
We spoke in France  
You were passed the shallow words  
years have passed there's still a hurt  
You were passed the shallow words  
years have passed there's still a hurt  
I can see it now   
Smiling as you pulled away  
Sorry

I remember the letter wrinkled in my hand  
"I'll love you always" filled my eyes  
I remember the night we walked along the Seine  
Riding on The Metro

I remember a feeling coming over me  
The soldier turned then walked away  
Fuck you for loving me  
Riding on The Metro." You end off singing very beautifully in the eyes of your unknown audience. And lastly you pull out your leaf village head protector.

You then sit on your bed and say "Come out Hiei…I knew you were there since you left your room…ninja skills and such alerted me to your door opening down hall…"

"Ok did anyone ever tell you that you sure have a way of waking people up with your morning habits and such…?" Hiei inquired mockingly.

"Why no. But I was just about to awaken you from your slumber to bring you to an all-new hell of training…" you say grinning widely at his normal attitude.

(At The Training Grounds)

"Ok we'll start off with basic seals and how to block or counter them after I teach you to throw and aim at a moving target. Which I'll be your moving target." You say handing him a couple sharpened and new shuriken. He looks at you as if you're out of your mind.

And you just stare at him expecting an attack with the weapons you had given him. And then you become inpatient and say, "Well…What are you wait for...? Attack me damnitt!"

"No I don't attack people I want alive…" Hiei answered in an unsure tone.

"And why exactly would you want me alive?" You inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Well…who else do you expect me to live and communicate with other than Murkuro after her harsh training is over?" Hiei thought up in response quickly…a little to quickly showing nervousness…

"Well you have been doing fine before I came and I haven't been here that long so you can't say anything has changed…" you say smartly.

"Hn…" he says knowing he lost the battle of words with you.

"Ok…well back to the topic at hand…Aim for me or I'll start with offensive…" you said in a threatening tone.

"An I'm to be threatened by this…?" he replies being a smart ass.

"Yes…when dealing with me you don't want me to attack first…" You say lifting your serious gaze up towards his face.

"Attack me and there will be no pain on your account for the day…" You say in a serious calm…

"Hn…" he says getting pissed that you won't leave him be, so he throws a shuriken and it just misses your ear…

"Your aims off we need to work on that…" You say giving him a dry stare.

Then you pull out a book and start reading and he looks at you as if your crazy then gets insulted. "Put that away. We're training now aren't we…?" he asks in a shocked and insulted tone. "Yes we are. But that doesn't mean I can't do some light reading…" you say while reading your book 'Come Come Paradise' by one of your favorite authors.

After an hour or so of arguing you finally piss him off enough to start throwing the shuriken at you. And it continues as follows:

He takes aim. Misses. And gets criticized for his bad aim and speed of throwing. This goes on for sometime.

It's about mid evening when he's tired enough and falls over from exhaustion. "Ok why don't we take a leave of absence for today…you seem efficiently worn out…lets go after a relax time…" you say while finishing up your book and looking down on his tired form.

_AN: so what you think about this chapter…? I mean I could have Hiei have a harder time but then it would seem as if you're just trying to piss him off. Which your not your just a tough teacher like this to everyone. And yes you are a jounin of the leaf village so you did teach a group of genins. So yes you have taught others and harder than Hiei he was just being stubborn…well that's all for now PLZ REVIEW! NINJA OUT!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always Yatta Yatta Blah Blah W/E…

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 4 

Ok I left off where Hiei keeled over and you just looked at him and said it was time to relax then leave afterwards right? Ok on with it!

And as you look at him he seems to be half asleep so you lightly tap his side with your foot to wake him and he doesn't seem to want to wake up so you pick him up, put him over your shoulder and start heading for the castle thinking of what a waste of time this training has been…for you at least…

(Out side Hiei's room)

You nudge him till he's some what awake but still over your shoulder… 'He seems to have no problem sleeping there…' "Hey wake up time…give me your key so I can take you into your room to sleep already…" you say in an annoyed tone of voice. He pulls it out of his back pocket and gives it to you before drifting off to sleep once again.

'Jesus…how much does he sleep?' you think while dropping Hiei unceremoniously onto his bed and putting his key on his pitch black nightstand and walk out the door closing it behind you.

"Kami I'm tired of this I think I'll take a visit to my little bro's place…I think he'd like to see his big sis after almost five years of no contact…" you say while thinking of my lonely little brother Sasuke…then you start to walk to Murkuro's dwellings.

(Murkuro's room or w/e)

"Hey Murkuro could I have a means of transportation to visit Sasuke my little brother?" you ask bluntly as you enter her room.

"I could set something up now a coach perhaps?" she says in a light mood for once.

"Nah I just need a horse and I'm set…" you say trying to not put her to too much trouble.

"Alright well then just go out to the stable and pick any of the horses," she says as you leave while thanking her.

"Oh and wait Kizu will you be returning soon?" she asks before your out and gone.

"Um I guess in a couple days or so I might even return with my brother and take him back after awhile…" you say in contemplation.

"Ok see you than…" she says as you walk away…

(In the stable)

Ok you found the perfect horse its all black, black eyes and everything. Its name is Mayonaku… 'I think I have a new favorite horse.' W00T! Back to more important matters. You mount your horse and start my way to Kanoha Village.

(A day later)

"Finally I'm Home!" You yell though the house looks the same dark and dreary way that you left it five years ago.

You step inside and call for my brother "SASUKE! SASUKE! GUESS WHOS HOME!" You call for him not getting an answer except a casual glance until he notices whom you are.

"KAMI WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!" Sasuke yells as he hugs you to death…(doesn't really sound like him does it? Well I'm making him OOC for family and no one else)

"Just now kid…what are you blind?" You ask in sarcasm…while you hug him in return.

"So how have things been with you oh dearest brother of mine?" You say while grinning madly at him.

"Fine same annoying girls stalking me around. You?"

"Things have been more eventful with me. Torture and all." You say while looking down at your injury.

"Oh that bad huh?"

"Yeh that bastard just won't give up…" you say talking of Takeshi your used-to-be-brother to look up to and who taught you everything there is to know since Itachi was never their for you in a mal-tempered tone.

"Well that's what happens when you join the Akatsuki and try to leave because that bastard is there." He says holding a hateful gleam in his eyes over Itachi.

"So did you exact your revenge upon Itachi yet?" You ask as if killing your older brother is a normal conversation with Sasuke.

"No…" he says in a disappointed tone…

"Well I can help you train if you come stay with me for a few weeks…"

He nods his head vigorously over the offer.

"I'm happy to hear you want to spend some time with your 'dear forgotten sister'." You say sarcasm evident in your voice.

"Ok but where are you staying? Hopefully not at the Akatsuki place anymore…" he says wondering if I still have the gull to live with that bastard in the ninja organization anymore.

"Nope I'm living with someone in Maki. A very important someone." You say hinting at the quality of living styles that you now live with.

"Who?"

"Murkuro one of the three demon kings."

"Cool Now I really wanna go!"

"Good cause your coming now get packed but pack lightly cause we're riding horseback." You say pushing him up to his room than going to your room to pick a couple changes of clothes and some other personal things.

You walk into your beloved room the same as how you left it five year ago. Except it was dusty not that you cared. You pick up your beloved silver cross and chain and drape it around your neck as the flash backs of the old Itachi memories pursue.

(Flash Back)

On your 12th b-day you were found hugging your eldest brother being promised that he would always look after you and never forget you ever.

"Kizu I'll always protect you because you're my baby sis and I love you…" Itachi says in a loving tone.

"I love you to Ita but why are you leaving? What's going on with you? What have you been keeping secret from me?" You ask your brother. (This is taking place a day before Itachi went on the kill spree of his family. He's like 13 himself.)

"Nothing…nothing at all. Don't worry about me. I'm fine just watch out for little Sasuke while I'm gone."

"Why? Mom and Dad will always be here. And it's not like their going to leave us." You say not knowing how close to the truth you are as Itachi takes in a sharp intake of breath.

"Well just incase something happens to them always protect Sasuke and remember me..." He says putting a simple silver cross chain necklace around your neck and hugging you once more.

"Don't hate me ok…? Never hate me for what I do. I'm just trying to look out for you and Sasuke alright?" Itachi says nervously.

"I won't cause I love my big bro Ita lots!" You say hugging him tightly.

"Ok that's all I wanted to know…I'll be seeing you little sis." He says rubbing the top of your head like your a child and he's an adult while hugging you tightly before walking off into the night.

"By Ita I'll miss you!" you scream childishly to him as he walks away towards the woods.

Little did you know then what he was planning to do to your life and how fucked up it was going to be after tonight…

(End Flash Back)

'That bastard If only I new what he was about to do that night. If only I knew he was going to kill off our whole clan except me and Sasuke…I would of done something. Told someone! DAMNITT! WHY DID HE DO IT? WHY? Was it part of the initiation into the Akatsuki or more than that? Why?' You think while sobbing silently to yourself.

'What the fuck I haven't cried since it happened why start now?' you think to yourself slowly rising up and wiping away your tears.

"It's all in the past now I can't fix anything of what that bastard of an older brother of mine took away from me that fateful night so why cry?" You say to yourself to stop your tears.

You pick up a few pairs of clothes to tide you over in Murkuro's place. Put them in a messenger bag and head towards Sasuke's room to help him pack.

AN: So what did you think? I know it was a little depressing…but yeh…it's Itachi we're talking about the bastard who murdered his entire clan including his own parents for no known reason at age 13 AND no it wasn't teen hormones raging or w/e lol …sick sense of humour right. Just trying to make light of the situation…well that was one of the Itachi and Kizu moments and memories that I'm gonna show through out the fic…and did you ever notice in Naruto how Itachi never kills Sasuke? It's odd…I mean does Itachi use his brother's revenge as entertainment or something cuz that's just sick. I mean well he practically beats his brother to the near death point every time SASUKE starts something with him…hmm…I'll figure it out someday…(Gir in back ground screams "I DON'T KNOW." to answer my inquiryoh yeh and I love Gir from Invader Zim so he's gonna hang with us from now on lol)ok well leave me some more reviews ppl! And I'll write more! At least 3 different ppl review this time or the next chapter will suck or just never come out ok? OK? NINJA OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 5 

Ok you just left your room to help Sasuke pack and on with it!

You walk in to Sasuke's room its as black as ever.

"Hey Sasuke need any help?"

"Nope you?"

"I'm done…and oh yeh we need to go visit a few friends on the way ok?"

"Yeh as long as their not as psycho as you are…" he says giving me a glare.

"Hey! COME ON! I'M NOT THAT BAD AM I?"

"Yeh yeh you are…"

"AWW come on…well we're gonna visit Myasuka (Mya) and Hailey (Hail) and Immortelle (Immortal)…"

"NOT THEM KAMI NO!"

"Yup. And they might be coming with us!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Poor poor Sasuke has to deal with 4 totally insane girls wonder what'll happen)

(A block or two away from the Uchiha residence)

(Ring ring!) "HEY MYA WAKE UP! COME ON ITS LIKE 6PM ALREADY AND YOUR STILL ASLEEP!" you scream from outside Mya's door.

"WHAT! I DON'T WANT ANY NOW GET!" Mya screams from inside.

"WE'RE NOT SALESMEN WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" Sasuke and you scream through the door.

Then all of a sudden Mya throws open her door and tackles you to the ground in a giant hug "It's been soooo long Kizu WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND SAME WITH YOU SASUKE YOU HAVEN'T VISITED ME ONCE SINCE KIZU LEFT!"

"At my home" says Sasuke.

"Running away from it all…"You reply.

"You wanna come with me and Sasuke to stay in Makai for awhile?" You question.

"Of course I always want to visit my home land in any occasion!"

"Cool"

"So what region we staying in?"

"Um Murkuro's region actually we're staying with Murkuro."

"YES I always wanted to know what it was like in a Makai castle!"

(Mya's description: name Myasuka

Demon typefull fledged fire apparition

Demon classupper A

Appearance mid-back raven black hair and ice blue eyes. Thin figure and gothic appearance)

"Ok well we need to pick up the others if we wanna go k?" You say.

"Of course it's just not the same without the rest of the insane posse!" Mya yells in excitement.

(A couple streets down from Mya's house at Hail's place)

"KNOCK KNOCK! WHO'S THERE? KIZU! KIZU WHO? WHY HAIL'S BEST FRIEND KIZU! OH WELL COME ON IN! OF COURSE I WILL!" You scream while walking into the trailer of Hail.

"Well where is she?" Mya asks.

"Sleeping where else?" You say as if it's a fact that Hail always sleeps this late.

"Kami why the hell do all your friends sleep in this late?" Sasuke inquires.

"It's normal for them as well as me…insomniacs you know." You say as if it's a fact.

"HAILEY!HAIL COME ON WAKE UP!" you say shaking Hail insanely while she lies asleep on the couch.

"Lemme try!" Mya says.

"Ok it's all yours…"

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Mya screams while jumping up and down on top of Hailey.

"STOP IT! DAMNITT STOP! I'M AWAKE ALREADY KAMI!" Hail screams waking up with a shock of you standing in front of her.

She jumps at the chance to hug me to death while yelling "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME KIZU! I WAS WORRIED!"

"Calm down I've just been wandering around in the Makai for the past 5 years after breaking up with the Akatsuki clan to get away from that bastard…" You say in a comforting voice.

"All right…what happened to your leg!" she yells pouncing at it to rewrap the wound with clean bandages.

(Hail's description: nameHailey

What she isa jounin ninja

Appearanceshort black hair with deep green eyes. Thin figure and gothic appearance along with the Kanoha headband strapped across her forehead.)

"It's what I got for leaving the Akatsuki and telling my bastard of a brother to piss off…"

(From the real brother you did this and Takeshi framed you for tell your real brother Itachi about Shura though you didn't cause all Takeshi wanted was for you to stay by force with the Akatsuki forever. Crap I think I left that out oh well it's in here now.)

"OH MY KAMI YOU'VE REOPENED THE WOUND!" as you can see Hail likes her friends to be in good health.

"It's ok Kami! You worry too much Hail!" you argue.

"At least let me rewrap it while you tell me what ever it is you need to tell me…"

"Ok as long as you listen…Ok well we're going to the Makai to stay for a week or two would you like to join us?"

"Sure…someone's gotta keep your ass in check out there…" she answers back.

"Ok well we're going to go ask Immortal once you finish obsessing over my leg." You say in a mal-tempered manor.

(After Hail finishes obsessing you leave her house in a splint you make it to a house a couple more rows down from Hail's place.)

"Hey! Immortal you in there?" you yell in vain.

"HEY GET YOUR ASS UP NOW AND OPEN THIS DOOR DAMNITT!" Mya yells pounding on the door while you take a breather and rest on Sasuke (as in leaning). (Your tired because of the fact your friends wore you out and there's a shooting pain down in your leg.)

"Quit yelling I have a hangover…" Immortal says opening the door to see all of us. She walks up to me gives me a hug but gently out of concern for my injury because she can see I'm in pain.

"I missed you Kizu…you left without warning…"Immortal says while hugging me.

"I missed you to…you have fun partying last night?"

"Yup." she says while pulling out some aspirin and a tin of sake.

(Immortal's description: nameImmortelle

Ninja levelJounin

Appearancelong black hair with deep light blue eyes. Gothic clothing style always in a corset top.)

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come to Makai for a few weeks with me and the others."

"Sure…I gotta get out of here some day…"

"Cool looks like we're all going…" you say feeling drowsy and sick you collapsed in to Mya's arms because she's standing right behind you.

"Oh my Kami what's wrong with her?" Mya screams while Hail has put her hand to your forehead.

"She's burning up! We need to call the hospital!" Hail screams while Immortal pulls out her cell.

"hello my friend just collapsed…can you send someone over right away…sure thanks ciao…"She says into the cell in a calm demanding voice.

(They know where she lives and who she is by the sound of her voice because she's been in the hospital for extreme hangovers a lot…)

"They say we should bring her over and let her rest before she does anything to strenuous yet." Immortal says in a calm tone.

"Alright we can all take her…" says Sasuke looking over worriedly to his older sister before picking her up and heading off into the direction of the hospital.

AN: So did you like it? And yes all three are my friends and their personalities are screwy cause they have seen Kizu in little over five years but I'll fix it sooner or later…well anyway ColdToeNails this might interest you theirs a new Cold CD coming out August 30th called A Different Kind Of Pain and it's good by what I've heard of it on the cold website "It Happens All the Time" is a good song on it check outtheir site. Well yeh I hope you people liked this chapter AND REVIEW GOD DAMNITT! REVIEW!NINJA OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 6 

Ok you just passed out and are currently in Sasuke's arms heading towards the hospital. OK On With It!

Sasuke is heading off with you unconscious in his arms and your friends following.

"What's wrong with her!" Immortal screams suddenly cured of her hangover.

"She has a high temperature…and her leg was hurt…you do the math…" Hail answer s in a mock serious tone emphasizing the stupidity of her question.

"I hope she feels ok soon…" Mya says with worry.

(At the hospital)

"Ok we just called where do we take my friend for passing out and possible blood loss…?" Immortal asks the woman at the front desk with a nametag reading Kiya.

"Right down that hall third door to your left…" Kiya says not even glancing up towards them.

"O…K…rude much…" Immortal says under her breath to Hail while Hail nods in agreement.

(At the room a couple hours later)

You wake up to see your lying on one of the hospital beds in Kanoha. You feel like complete shit basically.

You turn your head to your left and see Sasuke sleeping in a chair by your bedside. He looked to have been trying to stay awake to greet you upon your awakening.

You just lay there awhile comparing your older bastard brother to your little brother now. And they look almost exactly the same, which starts tears in your eyes again. Painful tears.

'Why…I just don't understand…Why did you do it…what did Mama and Dad ever do to deserve it…Why they loved us all…Why…?' you think to yourself as your tears flow painfully.

Sasuke awakens to see you crying on the hospital bed he laid you on earlier. He comes to your side and hugs you trying to ease you sobs away.

"Why…? Why did he have to-" you sob in to your brothers shoulder.

"It's ok…shhh…Its alright…Calm down…" Sasuke says trying to ease your sorrow.

"But why did Ita have to be so cruel…to his own blood family? Why?" you shudder as sobs rack your body.

"Its ok Kiz…He doesn't know what he had is all…I'll kill him someday with you…Its alright…"

"I'm fine you don't have to-" he cut you off with a hug to your racking form.

"Shhh…everything is over and done with…don't be affected by it…it's probably what he wants to just see us suffer…now calm down and rest some people are coming to visit soon and these visitors wouldn't want to see you sad and sick…" Sasuke says comforting you so as to stop your crying.

"Ok I'm good," you say as you prop yourself up on pillows.

"So who's this visitor I've heard of?" you ask Sasuke.

"Umm some of my team mates and our assigned Jounin."

"Who are…?" you inquire only to here a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sasuke says standing up.

"Hey what's up Sasuke?" a blonde boy asked as he walked in with Kakashi, your best friend at ages 8 till you left abruptly on your 12th year, and a pink haired girl.

"Hey dobe come here." Sasuke said in reply as they all followed except for Kakashi who stood off to the side reading a book not even glancing up yet.

"This is Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke says each name pointing to a person.

"Hey! I know you! Your Kakashi from when I was like twelve! I'm Kizu-yoru Uchiha do you remember me?" you say excited to meet up with someone from your past as he looks down from his book to see your face.

Then he smiles "Kizu I've missed you over the years. When did you return?" he inquires.

"Not to long ago actually just the other day I came home for a visit…how've you been?" you ask as you give Kakashi a hug.

"Fine. Fine…You? That's a stupid question for me to ask because your currently in the hospital." He says in a friendly manner.

"Awww I've missed you to Kaka-kun! Wanna come with us to Murkuro's?"

"Hmm…who's Murkuro and where is this place?" Kakashi asked.

"In demon world Murkuro is a demon king. We were all gonna go up there for a few weeks maybe a month." You answer in return.

"I'll have to ask Tsunade-sama for some time off but that's practically a given because I've worked for months with out a break." Kakashi answered.

"Yay! Now I have more company!" you shout enthusiastically with a grin.

"Hey Kaka-kun you still reading those smutty old books?" you ask.

"If you think of these as smutty you've knocked a few screws loose." He says calmly. While you are chatting Naruto and Sakura were talking along with Sasuke.

"Haha very funny Kaka-kun." You say giving him a warm smile.

"Now all I need is help getting home with Sasuke and I'm set." You say yawning.

"I guess I'll help…" Kakashi says picking you up bridal style.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down! I can walk myself you know!"

"Oh really do tell." He says mockingly.

"Kuso!" you yell in a pathetic attempt at wriggling out of his arms.

"Nope I'm not letting you down till we get there." He said with a finality tone of voice while exiting the room with everyone following. (Everyone is Mya, Immortal, and Hail included.)

_AN: Kuso means damnitt and stuff and I'm bored shitless so I had nothing better to do than this so here it is my long awaited updatesarcasm evident in voice well it's like 4:15am and I've been up all night so yup…I'm bored NINJA OUT! YAWN!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…I own neither Kakashi or Hiei (though i wish i did) and none of the others except for my characters...Kuso...

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 7

Ok we left off with your old friend Kakashi picking you up bridal style and heading towards the Uchiha manor with all your friends in tow.

(At the manor)

"Ok we're here." Kakashi said laying you out on your bed gently.

"Wanna stay over here since it's like 1:00 am and I don't like my friends wandering around late at night or early in the morning for that matter…" you ask.

"Sure I guess…you have a spare room for me to sleep in?"

"Yeah down the hall third door on your right…" you say slipping under the covers he put on top of you.

"Ok…Night Kiz…" Kakashi says not expecting a reply.

"Night Night…Kaka-kun…" you answer not even half awake.

(Kakashi's POV)

You reach over her to tuck her in and are suddenly gripped around the waist by the unconscious Kizu.

You blink and sigh remembering just how strong her grip was.

(Flashback)

You were currently age 16 and Kizu age 11 and are carrying a passed out (from training) Kizu underneath a tree for shade while resting.

When you sit her down and try to sit her comfortably she clings to your waist with a strong grip.

'Well looks like I'm stuck till she wakes up…(sigh) I guess I'll just go to sleep then…' you think as you lay down next to the girl clinging to your waist.

(End Flashback)

(Yawn) 'Well I am tired so I guess I'll just lay with her again…' you think situating yourself so that you're next to her instead of on top of her. (Hmm…compromising position teehee)

You lay there thinking of how you've missed the girl clinging to your waist for the past four years (I said five before but I figured out that didn't work so you've only been gone for the past four years.) and how much she's grown over that time.

'And I must say her physical features have matured to the point were I can say she's hot…' he though getting happy that she was available.

You brushed stray strands of hair away from her face to get a better view of it. She looked beautiful in the moonlight poring in through the windows. Her ebony hair was like strands of silk in your hands. It made her seem as if she was an ethereal being in the moon lit room.

But then you fell asleep into a dream world from which the happy care free dreams commenced.

(Next morning in Kizu's POV)

You awaken to having your arms wrapped around something warm and firm.

You glace up into the face of your pleasant company to see a sleeping Kakashi and you gripping to his firm abdomen.

'Ahhh…I missed this while I was away…' you think snuggling into his warmth comfortably.

Then abruptly Mya walks in. "Hey are you feeling- Oh shit I shouldn't of left them alone." She says staring in shock.

"Wait nothing happened." you say sitting up with out trying to wake Kakashi. But it's not like that works so he wakes up.

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that." Mya says arrogantly.

"Oh come on I wouldn't lie to my best friend…"

"Lie about what?" Kakashi asks coming out of his sleepy haze.

"Nothing…" Mya says grinning mischievously.

"O…K…" Kakashi says still partially asleep.

"Ok I'll leave you guys to do your 'stuff' without interruption." Mya replies walking out.

Then suddenly Kakashi rolls over or try not knowing you were there and rolling on top of you. He looks down into your deep blue depths in surprise while you look at him the same. Your surprised that he rolled on top of you and he doesn't have his mask covering his features in front of you.

And all of a sudden he brings his lips to yours in a chastise kiss while still somewhat in a daze of sleep.

You close your eyes and relax into his arms when he huggs you to him comfortably. You love the feeling of heat down in your stomach caused by his actions.

You both are getting into the kiss well when you feel his tongue slip across your lower lip in question to enter or not. Which you gladly welcome him in.

As he explores your mouth he slowly moves himself to be on top you and to encircle you in his warmth.

This is where you lightly push him away and break the kiss. He looks questioningly toward you as you answer. "I'm not ready to go so far yet…" in reply to his questioning gaze.

He nods and makes to get off you. Then you hug him closer wanting the first comfort from someone outside your blood relatives.

And he seems shocked but soon enough he melts into your grip as you do to him.

Sobs rack your form as you try to control them in his presence. And he huggs you closer into his warmth.

"I've missed you so much…but I had to leave…" you sob into his chest and he huggs you to reassure you that he doesn't hold you responsible for your absence.

"It's alright I made it fine…but I did miss you…I'm glad your back…" Kakashi says in a comforting tone as your sobs lessen into his chest and he huggs you closer.

"You always knew what to say to me at the right time how do you do it?" you ask smiling sadly up at him.

"Oh that's my secret…you'll just have to figure it out for yourself…" he says in a teasing manor with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'll find it out someday," you say as you gently push him off you to let you go to your dresser to hunt for your clothes of the day. You pull out a long black cloak like jacket, along with a blood red shirt with various rips across the stomach area and a few over the chest. Along with torn up baggy jeans and your favorite black knee high boots.

"Maybe this'll give my leg some support," you say as you head over to your CD player in the corner of your very much black room. You turn on your favorite band System of a Down's song 'Streamline' and sing along with it as you walk behind a traditional Japanese screen so Kakashi can't see anything.

"I know, the weather's gonna be fine,  
I can, see you cross the streamline,  
My love, waits for me in daytime,

But I can, see you through the snow blind," you sing beautifully amazing Kakashi.

"You are gone, I wasn't there for,  
Goodbyes are long,  
I wasn't there for goodbye, But I wasn't there for goodbye, I know, time reveals in hindsight,  
I can, wrestle with the stormy night,  
Because, your love lasts a lifetime,  
But I can, see you through the snow blind, You are gone, but I wasn't there for  
Goodbyes are long,  
You are gone, but I wasn't there for  
Goodbyes are long,  
I wasn't there for goodbye, I wasn't there for you, I wasn't there,  
I wasn't there for you,  
I wasn't there for you, You are gone, but I wasn't there for  
Goodbyes are long,  
I wasn't there for goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye." You end stepping out fully dressed from behind the screen.

"That was my bastard brother's favorite song when he was there for us…but not anymore…" you say in a spiteful tone of voice.

"You sing beautifully…and it's alright…It's all over with now…" Kakashi says standing up to hug you to him.

You then reach up and kiss him on the lips briefly and pull his mask back into place. As he blushes and huggs you tighter.

"You always know the right thing to say…" you say while gazing up into his eyes.

"Yes but how do I mange that…?" he says in a once again teasing tone while putting a finger to his mouth in a mock questioning look.

You laugh and give him a cloth blocked kiss that's short and sweet.

You give him another hug and start heading (partially limping) to the door and say to him "Want some breakfast? I'll make you some just give me a request…"

"Sure how 'bout fried rice?"

"Ok I'm on it," you say heading towards the kitchen down the hall.

_AN: Yeh so you and Kakashi were friends at the age of 8 to 12 for you and 13 to 17 for him he's currently 21 and your currently 16, one year younger than your elder brother Itachi and one year older than Sasuke your little brother. And you've been in the Akatsuki since you left at age 12 for 4 years (instead of when I said five). Wow. I just had to get that straight in my head. I hoped that helped you guys somewhat in the story line and just to let you know yes Kizu will be the Kakashi Oc and I'm thinking Mya will be the Hiei Oc but yes I might trade POV's between the 2 of them later on so yeh…NINJA OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…I own neither Kakashi or Hiei (though I wish I did) and none of the others except for my characters...Kuso...

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 8

Ok we left off with you limping/trying to walk out to the kitchen down the hall…and on with it!

You are currently walking slowly down the hall with Kakashi still in your room fixing himself so as not to make it obvious of what happened. Sasuke is coming out of his room at the moment and sees you limping and comes to help you.

"Hey Kiz…how'd you sleep last night?" Sasuke questions.

"Good…though this injury of mine will hold us back for a few days…" You say in an apologizing manor.

"It's ok…we'll get there sometime…"He says in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Alright then…it's time for breakfast and I'm willing to make it you want to help?"

"Sure I'll help." Sasuke answers you.

"Ok thanks little bro!" you say giving Sasuke a hug.

"Well lets start with the food it'll be fried rice with teriyaki chicken today…" you say smiling at your little brother.

(Kakashi's POV)

'Wow she's a great kisser…hmm…I bet she's great at other things to…' Kakashi thinks pervertedly with a grin on his masked face.

"Well I'll just have to find out for myself…" he said to himself thinking aloud.

"What must you find out for yourself Kakashi?" Mya asks walking in with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"N-Nothing…"

"You know people stutter when they lie."

"Yes…" you, say getting irked at her level of wit.

"So did I just hear you stutter or was that just my imagination…?"

"Who cares…?"

"I do that's who."

"Ok well I wanted to find out how good of a cook Kizu was and figured I would find out soon…"

"Ok that's all I wanted to know…" Mya said pausing to consider his answer.

"Whatever…" Kakashi says getting up and walking out the door.

(In The Kitchen In Kizu's POV)

"We're done! People get out here before breakfast is gone!" You yelled to wake the others for breakfast.

"Ok, ok, we're up, we're up…" says an annoyed and drowsy Hail with a hung over Immortal trailing behind. They sit down and start breakfast while you see Kakashi come in and take a seat near you with a surprisingly distracted Mya coming in to sit across from you at the table.

"So did everyone sleep well?" You ask to start a conversation.

"Yeh" every one but Immortal replied.

"And what party did you sneak out to last night Immortal?" Hail asked in a mocking tone while Immortal just started rubbing her temples.

"Well I'll be leaving to get my things so we can all leave I suggest you guys do the same." You said getting up to clean your dish and head off to your room.

(In Your Room)

You turn the radio onto 97.9 and listen to "Photograph" by Nickelback one of your favorite songs and the singing ensues.

"Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?" you sing smiling down at a picture of you and you whole family when things were a lot simpler with a longing tear trailing down the side of your face.

"This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times" you sing along beautifully longing to have your simple life back.

"I wonder if it's too late.  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in oh oh oh  
Oh god I…

Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when oh oh oh  
Oh god I…

Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye" you sing while look through all your photographs and landing on one of a mini you and Kakashi with small arms around each other and big smiles on your faces.

I miss that town, I miss the faces  
You can't erase, you can't replace it  
I miss it now, I can't believe it  
So hard to stay, too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin 'for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me…" you end the song with a sad smile and a rememberence of a past long forgotten.

_AN: I haven't much to talk of except I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But yeh next week school starts…damn and I'll try to update maybe once or twice if I feel the urge to do so on the weekends if not then than randomly during the week. But yeh (sigh) I'll miss you summer oh how I'll miss you. And I hate you skool oh how I loath you so…well NINJA OUT!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…I own neither Kakashi or Hiei (though I wish I did) and none of the others except for my characters...Kuso...

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 9

Ok we left off with an unbearably short chapter by me on a non-inspirational day…oh yeh and you just got done remembering a past long forgotten…and ON WITH THE FIC!

You are still packing and listening to the radio. When Kakashi walks in.

"Need any help?" He asks trying to be helpful to you.

"Sure could you help by stashing my weapons into their holsters which I laid out on the bed?" You say with a happy smile on your face but not your happiest.

"Ok…" he says checking you over to see if every things all right.

"Thanks." You say drifting off into deep thought of the past once more.

A few minutes of silence pass with Kakashi glancing over at you. When you all of a sudden feel a wet trail of a tear going down your face and wipe it away quickly.

"What was that you just wiped off your face huh?" Kakashi inquires.

"N-Nothing…just a little dirt from dusting earlier." You answer with another pathetic attempt at a happy smile.

"You sure it wasn't something else?" he questions in a comforting tone of voice.

"Y-Yes…" and then another tear slipped out and he saw it clearly this time.

"You're crying you know…I don't like to see people I care for cry…what's wrong?" he questions gently turning your chin up to face him.

"The remembrance of a past long forgotten…" you say coldly not in the mood to share your feelings.

"Well it seems you don't wanna talk about it so come to me whenever you feel the need to talk to some one I'm always here you know." He says taking you into a deep embrace.

(After you're done embracing and packing or whatever and you all head out. (I'm skipping the journey for I have no ideas) And the current location is Murkuro's castle, a couple days later.)

"Here we are…" You say looking up at the castle while everyone around you gawks except for Kakashi who is currently reading 'Make-Out Violence' by the one and only Jiraiya/Perverted Hermit and Sasuke who just looks bored.

Kakashi glances up at the overly dark hellish type castle and asks, "So our host is a dark type of person?"

"Well I guess I haven't gotten to know Murkuro all that well yet…" you answer going up to the guards and stating that you have business with Murkuro. Them remembering you from when you left let you lead you and your group inside the hellish domain. (Buwahahahahahaha…sorry I just thought that'd be the perfect timing for an evil cackle (cough cough))

You promptly arrive at the throne room and bowing your head in greeting and respect while everyone does the same except for your arrogant little brother who you force his head down and Maya who is oblivious to the world and Kakashi forces her head down. (Lol Anna is being pushed around by Kakashi (points and laughs))

Murkuro gets up and walks over to you and looks you over and says "You still seem to have those petty wounds would you like someone to heal them for you?" she asks in a more forceful type of tone.

"That would be a relief. Thank you." You say in a happy/relieved tone.

"Ok I'll call someone up later. But first introduce these newcomers to me."

"Arigato. This is Hatake Kakashi.' You say pointing towards Kakashi. (Duh)

"My younger brother Uchiha Sasuke. Myasuka a fire apparition, Hailey a fellow Jounin, Immortelle another fellow Jounin." They all bowed respectfully except that is for Sasuke who just looked irritated and Mya who did a mocking bow to Murkuro in greeting with a wide fanged grin (you know like the Jin ones) on her face while you slapped her on the back of the head.

"Hey! What I do?" Mya said in irritation while you just shook your head thinking 'I don't know her I've never seen her before in my life.' in embarrassment.

"Yes well it's impolite not to introduce oneself before her guests. I'm the Demon Lord Murkuro. This is Jaganshi Hiei my heir." She said while Hiei stepped out after hearing his name.

Hiei gazed at all the new people and noticed you were standing rather close to Kakashi and interrupted Murkuro.

"Yes, yes now that that's all well and done with shall I lead them to their rooms?" Hiei asked showing no respect for Murkuro whatsoever.

"Yes please do so." Murkuro said waving them off while walking back towards her throne.

Hiei started out the door with you following and the others close behind.

"Ok so you remember your room right Kizu?" Hiei asks.

"Yeh it's right down that hallway right?"

"Yes and the rest of those rooms except for mine are free for use so choose any of which you like." He says obviously not giving adman about where anyone stays.

"Ok whatever." You say heading down the hall with the others following and looking in the rooms.

"Oh I Call I Call!" Hailey and Mya shout diving into their favorite rooms.

"I guess I'll take the room across from you then Kizu." Immortal says stepping into the room to unpack.

"I'll take the room to your left Sister." Sasuke says opening the door and tossing his stuff in.

"Well I guess I'll stay to your right milady." Kakashi says in an adorable mocking manor and kissing the back of your hand then leaving to go inside his room.

Afterwards that leaves you to your room and resting up after that 3 or so day walk without rest.

(Yawn)'I'm so tired but I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep without Kaka-kun there since I've become so used to it…ah well I'll ask later after a shower.' You think going into the shower in your room.

(Kakashi's POV)

'Ahh since when did my energy drain so fast? I'm beat but I don't know if I can fall asleep without Kizu in the same room at least…ah I think I'll wait till later to ask her.' You think in a tired state of mind heading for the shower.

(Kizu's POV)

"That was a nice shower." You say exiting the shower to dress for bed appropriately. You pull out a pair of underwear and an overly larger Ninja Academy shirt and a sports bra and put them on while listening to the radio playing 'Bat Country' by A7X (Avenged Sevenfold) and humming along. When that's over you walk out your door and knock on Kakashi's door. He opens it in just a towel covering his lower half.

"Oh sorry to have bugged you but could I stay with you tonight you know…cause I'm not sure I'll fall asleep with out you near?" you ask bluntly.

"Sure I was just about to ask you the same." He says smiling happily to you.

"Thanks." you say stepping into his room.

_AN: Well I think that's plenty for a chapter right? Well yeh who knows what'll happen next…don't ask me cause to hell if I know just yet. My mind tends to be fucked up 24/7 and unpredictable. So just wait till ummm next…week to find out! Teehee NINJA OUT!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…I own neither Kakashi or Hiei (though I wish I did) and none of the others except for my characters...Kuso...

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 10

Hmm…I don't know what my imagination has in store for Kakashi and Kizu…well here goes nothing…

He invites you in and grabs some clothes out of the closet and says, "I'll be right back I just have to change…"

"Ok I'll just wait then." You say nodding to him to go ahead.

He walks into the bathroom as you start to look at his things then you notice the rose you gave him at age 8 and smile. 'Awww he's kept it all this time…' then turn when you here the bathroom door opening to Kakashi without his mask on and rubbing his hair dry with a towel as he walks over to see what caught your attention.

"You remember this? You gave it to me the first time you met me…I still remember the little girl picking a red rose and walking towards me with a grin, putting it in my hand then running off. Ahh good times." Kakashi said remembering back to that day with a happy smile on his face.

"Yes I do I remember the little boy also who was blushing as I left then hid in a nearby tree to see his reaction…You Were So Cute! Awww is my little Kaka-kun blushing now." You say making Kakashi blush even more with a grin on your face.

"Stop it I was not cute!" he says blushing even more like when he reads those smutty novels of his.

"Yes you were and still are my little Kaka-kun! Don't deny what is truth!"

He blushes more and turns away. You turn him to face you and give him a light kiss on the lips making him try to kiss back. But you don't let him easily you tease him by nipping his lips lightly and running your tongue along the edges of his mouth.

After a few minutes of this you open his mouth and delve inside making sure he enjoys it and wrapping your arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around you picks you up lightly and puts you on then bed while staying with your lip movement all the while.

He runs his hands down your sides and around the bottom of your shirt playfully moving the kiss down your neck and nipping lightly at your neck. While he does this you're laying there smiling up at your all grown up Kaka-kun.

And messing with his hair twirling it about while he nuzzles your neck and pulls part of your shirt down trailing light kisses down your body further. Then you pull his head back up and smash your lips onto his greedily while he opens his mouth delving into yours greedily as well. While this is happening you two hear a knock at the door and fix each other up so that no one knows what just happened and think up a fake conversation so no one will wonder why your in his room. Kakashi then says after the second knock "Come in we don't mind."

You then see Sasuke walk in and ask, "I was wondering where you were Sis. But I guess I found you." He says wiping away what seems to be the residue of tears.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" You say in a comforting tone while walking up to him.

"Nothing I'm fine…"

"No you're not now tell me what's the matter."

"I had another dream about when HE was with us…" Sasuke says frowning.

"It's ok." You say giving him a comforting hug.

"Why'd he'd do it? I always wondered…who and what would cause someone as loved as him to do something so extreme." He looks at you with a questioning gaze ignoring the fact that his sensei was in the room.

"I don't know baby, I don't know why he would do such a thing. All I know is that he did it and must be punished." You say walking him over to the bed, sitting him down on your lap and hugging him from behind.

"Yeah I know but the only think I need to learn is why…"

"Well you got me their kiddo. I'm just as stumped as you are…but maybe we'll find out one day…maybe, maybe not who knows?"

"Will we ever get an answer out of that stubborn ass brother of ours? Nobody knows…but I know one think I'll kick his ass into the pavement even if we're all old and decrepit at the time and I have to do it with my walking cane!" you say grinning to your little brother and making him smile up to you.

"Now I think we should all get to sleep do you want to sleep with me tonight or will you be fine on your own?" you ask smiling to your brother.

"I haven't slept with you in along while so I guess I'll do that…" he says smiling back at you.

You turn towards Kakashi and whimper with puppy eyes at him to let your little brother stay with you two tonight. Kakashi just waves his hand as if he doesn't give a damn about who stays with them and you smile and hug him while he whispers in your ear softly so that virgin ears can't hear "Hugs lead to kisses, kisses lead to licks, licks lead to sucks, and sucks lead to fucks." (Quote done by Aisha YAY AISHA!)

You blush crimson look at him and laugh hysterically. Sasuke looks to you like your insane (remember virgin ears didn't hear the comment) and Kakashi crosses his arms and grins down at your laughing form.

Then you tackle him and Sasuke and start tickling them mercilessly.

Their laughing their asses off by the time your through and still laying on the floor laughing and breathing heavily. When you stand up and turn the radio to 97.9 that is currently playing "Fuel" by Metallica. (Don't ask it's stuck in my head from one of ANNA'S games.)

And you start banging your head while listening to the lyrics and song play like you've had waaaay to much sugar.

'Gimme Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,  
Gimme that which I desire,  
Ooh!'

Then you pounce on Sasuke once again and start a playful wrestling match with him. Here it goes as Sasuke VS. Kizu and Kakashi as the ref.

'Turn on...I see red  
Adrenaline crash & crack my head  
Nitro Junkie, Paint me dead  
And I see red

One hundred plus through Black and White  
War Horse, Warhead  
Fuck 'Em Man, white knuckles tight  
Through Black & White'

You currently have Sasuke in a headlock when he breaks free and twists your arms behind your back to restrict your movement while you kick your legs trying helplessly to get free.

'Ohhh, On I Burn,  
Fuel is pumping engines,  
Burning hard, loose & clean

And I burn,  
Turning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline'

"So Gimme Fuel,  
Gimme Fire,  
Gimme that which I desire,

Hey!" you all scream together. (Walls are sound proof if you're wondering why no one has heard anything and came in)

'Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the chrome  
Yeah!

Take the corner, join the crash,  
Headlights, Headlines  
Another Junkie lives too fast  
Yeah lives way too fast, fast, fast, oohh-aye'

Then Kakashi declares Sasuke winner and you give Sasuke a noogie and tackle Kakashi and start the new match of Kakashi VS. Kizu the underdog with Sasuke as your tired out ref. while your still buzzed on a random natural sugar high.

'Ohhh, On I Burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose & clean

And On I burn  
Turning my direction,  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline'

"So Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire

Yeah-Heah" you all scream once more.

Your currently sitting on Kakashi's back with your hands binding his together, and he knocks you off with his foot as you scream the solo in the song. "White Knuckle Tight!" And now Kakashi has got you in a chokehold while Sasuke counts to ten.

He makes it to eight when you break free and pin his arms above his head while laying on his body to keep him still, looking deep into his eyes as he stops struggling. Then you're suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him so you give him a peck, which thankfully Sasuke didn't catch, sight of. And then Sasuke starts the ten count finishes and declares you the winner.

"Gimme Fuel... On I burn, on and on  
Gimme Fire... On I burn, on and on  
My Desire...

Ohhh, On I Burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose & clean

And I burn  
Turning my direction  
Quench my thirst with Gasoline

Gimme Fuel  
Gimme Fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
Ooh

On I Burn!" you all scream then fall onto the bed and fall asleep. With Sasuke in your arms and you in Kakashi's you sleep peacefully until your wake up call.

_AN: I'd say that was an ok chapter wouldn't you? Had some Kakashi and Kizu seines then it had a Kizu Kakashi and Sasuke play wrestle war which seemed right at the moment well anyway I think I'll be random with my chapters with no more then a week long period of no chapters…sorry I'm just random like that NINJA OUT! AND REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…I own neither Kakashi or Hiei (though I wish I did) and none of the others except for my characters...Kuso...

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 11

Ok I left you off with an unnatural sugar high wrestle match lol…and here it starts with your wake up call.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Mya calls in front of the door impatiently.

"I'm up, I'm up, damn why must I get up now? Why?" you mumble while trying to get out of Kakashi death grip and put Sasuke comfortably down without waking either of them. But you unsuccessfully awaken Kakashi with your movement.

"What time is it?" Kakashi asks while rubbing his uncovered eyes.

"Don't know but the human alarm clock just went off…" you sigh as you start to cough a lot while holding your throat in pain.

"Oh god damnitt my throat…" you say in a raspy throaty voice.

"Are you alright Kizu?" Kakashi asks while you continue to cough and wake up Sasuke in your coughing fit. He feels your head and says "You seem to be very warm…hmm…" he thinks as you say to Sasuke in a raspy voice. "It's alright honey go back to sleep…" while rubbing his head.

Suddenly Kakashi picks you up and carries you to your room to lay you down while your coughing fit goes on.

"Now stay there and I'll ask around for some soup ok?" he says laying you down and wrapping you in your blanket.

* * *

Somehow he finds some soup and takes it to you.

"Hey Kizu eat this." Kakashi says then looks down to your now sleeping form He's happy to not see you racked with coughs anymore but alas he must awaken you from your slumber.

"Kizu…Kizu…wake up…you need to eat this come on…up now…" he says while lightly shaking you only to see you being slowly awakened from your dream-like state.

"What is it? Can't I get some sleep around here?" you rasp out and start coughing as Kakashi hands you a bowl of ramen. (Where he found ramen in demon world I wouldn't know but he found it non-the-less.)

"Come on stay up and eat this then I'll leave you alone to sleep…" Kakashi says in a soothing tone of voice.

"Ok but who said I wanted you to leave?"

"Ok so I stay if you eat this…Deal?"

"Deal…" you, say as you look to the food sickened by its very existence for your stomach isn't doing to well either.

* * *

(A couple minutes later)

"Ok I'm done…" you say pushing the bowl aside as you look up at Kakashi.

"Alright then." He says taking the bowl from you and settling down more into his chair.

After a couple of seconds in silence you start getting up out of your bed and heading for your closet.

"What are you doing? You should rest…" Kakashi says concern etched onto his face.

"Yeah I know…but I'm bored so screw resting Ima get up and do stuff…"

"What sort of stuff?"

"Umm I haven't thought of it just yet but something will come to me…"

"…"

You grab some clothes out of your closet and head for the washroom. Then you turn and say. "I'll be out in a minute…"

"Alright"

You close the door and start to pull off your Pj's and pull on the clothes you have chosen. They turn out to be a mesh top (like Itachi's in the anime) that's dark blue and a black corset top over top of that. You also have fishnet dark blue tights and a pair of baggy black and blue pants riddled with holes.

Then you pull out your brush and start brushing your ebony hair, which cascades down your lower back. And you decide to leave it down today and leave the washroom once you have accomplish all your daily morning tasks.

"Alright I'm done…" you smile and say in the direction Kakashi is in when you noticed he wasn't there.

All of a sudden you feel arms loop around your lower waist and look up into Kakashi's eyes.

"Ma don't you look good my fine lady." (Ma means well) Kakashi states with his I curving up into a smile.

"Hmm and what do you say to some light exercises huh Kaka-kun?" you ask hopefully thinking about getting out of this damned castle today 'Please let him say yes. Please!'

"I think it would be all right if you're feeling up to it…" He says nodding once.

"Hai it would be great to get some exercise into my body right now and same for you lazy." You answer him grinning up at him.

"Alright then shall we?" he says offering his arm out to you.

"We shall." You say hooking your arm into his. _(AN: I'm sorry Anna but I just had to add this lol)_

Ok you and Kakashi now entered a large clearing basically used for training.

"Ok I want you to show me what you got." Kakashi said.

"Ok then I won't hold back," you say powering up. While you power up a dark blood like red seems to engulf you (it's your chakra) and you switch on your Sharingan (copy wheel eye) and watch Kakashi intently as he lifts his hitai-ate (fore head protector) from over his eye and reveals his own three comma Sharingan while yours were both three as well. _(AN: I shall tell you about what the comma's mean at the end of the chapter if you don't already know that is.)_

"Ah so I see you've trained while I was away Kizu-chan."

"Hai, hai I have."

"Well good work I see you've developed the ever so famous Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eyes)…"

"Yes I have but I shall not use such a deadly move today…" you say thinking of who you'll be using it on first.

"Woo I'm glad about that cause that move ain't no joy ride I can tell you that…" Kakashi says letting out a breath of air he didn't notice he was holding. You look at him questioningly as he says this. (You don't know that Itachi has used it on Kakashi before.)

"Never mind lets just get this fight started…" he says while you pull your CD player from behind your back (it's a small boom box) pull out an unlabeled CD place it inside and start playing it.

It turns out its "Dead Bodies Everywhere" by Korn playing one of your favorite bands. _(AN: This is currently on my xanga site)_ And the fight has begun with you charging towards Kakashi with your fist reeled back ready to strike.

"Come on, step inside, and you will realize.  
Tell me what you need, tell me what to be." It starts off.

Kakashi blocks and twists your arm behind your back.

"What's your vision?  
You'll see, what do you expect of me?  
I cant live that lie."

You break free and knee him in the stomach and stand there to let him catch his breath and retaliate himself.

"Hey!  
I've sick mom,  
With a fucked dad.  
Dealing with your life.  
Dead bodies everywhere.  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one." The chorus screams and you listen.

He surprisingly takes less time to retaliate and strikes you with a kick to the back of your knees making them fall out from under you.

"Let me strip the plain, let me not give in.  
Free me of your life, inside my heart dies.  
Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me.  
Let me live my... life."

You quickly regain your balance and circle your leg around and kick his legs out from underneath him.

"Hey!  
I've sick mom,  
With a fucked dad.  
Dealing with your life.  
Dead bodies everywhere.  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one."

Then you jump atop him and hold his arms down straddling him so you have access to him fully then you nip at his ear somewhat shocking him and yourself.

"You want me to be, something I can never ever be!

You want me to be, something I can never ever be!"

He reaches up and nips at your lower lip to say 'I'm good with this!' in his own way.

"Hey!  
I've sick mom,  
With a fucked dad.  
Dealing with your life.  
Dead bodies everywhere.  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one."

And you lower your head to let your lips be enthralled by the ever so enticing Kakashi's experienced lips.

"Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!  
Dead bodies everywhere!" the song ends and moves onto the next track of the nameless CD.

You pull back from the kiss for air and pull his mask (which covers his lower face) down so you can have access to his neck and trail light kisses down to his lower neck while he enjoys the special treatment.

"Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Every time I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me."

You trail your way back up and start to lick his lips and ask for entrance that he gladly allows and lets you delve inside wrestling for dominance.

"Life's got to always be messing with me. (you wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (so do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain. (you wanna see the light)  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain."

And eventually you win for you are more stubborn then you put yourself up to be.

"Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be."

You then move your hands to his which are currently massaging your hips and pulling you closer.

"A cheap fuck for me to lay _(AN: Anna's line w00t!)_

Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (you wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release. (so do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased? (you wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free"

Then you trail your hands down to his back and start your massaging all while keeping lip contact.

"Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me."

Then you start to trail back down to the side of his neck and suck at his "spot" which causes a moan from him.

"Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema"

You leave a light bruise at that spot and start back up his neck again while he picks you up and pushes you against a random tree in the vicinity.

"Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Go!"

Once you make it back up to his mouth he takes charge and starts to dominate over you and wins the little wrestle match between yours and his tongues. And then he pushes you harder up against the tree and starts trailing his way down your neck till he finds your "spot" located where your neck meets your shoulder.

"So...fight! something on the...  
Fight...some things they fight  
So...something on the...  
Fight...some things they fight  
Fight...something of the  
No...some things they fight"

And he starts his sucking and caressing there as you did to him before causing you to moan.

"Fight...something of the...  
Fight...some things they fight"

He as well leaves a mark in your "spot" as a little present for you to bitch about later. (AN: LOL) and trails his way back up to your mouth and gains entrance and this continues for a couple of minutes before you both have to stop and take a breather from all the things done in the past few minutes.

"Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Part of me...  
Part of me...  
Part of me...  
Oh..." the song ends as you and Kakashi lay there breathing deeply.

* * *

(After a minute or so)

"Ha well that was interesting…" you say with a grin on your face as you stand up.

"Yeah I'll say…" Kakashi answers, shaking his head to get most of the bad thoughts out.

"Well I guess we should be heading back before anyone notices us missing and searches for us…" you suggest starting to walk in the direction of the castle.

"Yeah…" Kakashi sighs looping an arm around your waist as he walks beside you.

Fin.

_

* * *

AN: ok that's it for this chapter sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had school to deal with (glares in the general direction of where that so called hell is located) and yeh...thanks for the reviews by the way and i'd love to have more from you all if it's another good long ass chapter you'd like…ok the explanation of the Sharingan comes next. Sharingan means the copy wheel eye. It has three "levels" one of which they have two 'commas' or comma shaped black dots around the black pupil, which rotate when it is used to see through a basic genjutsu. The second level is generally two commas in both Sharingan eyes allowing the user to see and or follow any move in taijutsu (the use of hand to hand combat in battle), genjutsu (the use of illusions in battle) and or ninjutsu (the use of ninja techniques in battle). The third level is when there are three black commas around the pupil and allows you to use a move called Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eyes) which allows you to put your opponent into your own custom made world and tourcher your opponent for up to 72 hours in this world while really its only 2 or 3 seconds in the real world which usually results in your opponents untimely death. Itachi has used this technique before on Kakashi and lucky he survived. Everyone else besides Sasuke has died other wise to the technique for it lets you experience any type of pain mentally so that it feels as if its happening though in reality it is only a very, very high level genjutsu. And that's the info I shall provide for the Sharingan this time I hope it helps in future chapters. NINJA OUT!

* * *

_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…I own neither Kakashi or Hiei (though I wish I did) and none of the others except for my characters...Kuso...

Title: Night of Pain

Chapter 12

Ok…the last chapter was a random thought up "sad" moment (sad meaning it's somewhat sexy lol don't ask) ok this is after you and Kakashi get back to the castle k? Here we go!

* * *

"Oh my god I forgot to where my hitai-ate while training! I always do! KUSO!" you yell out randomly while you are sitting in Kakashi's lap. (Don't ask where that came from lmao) 

"Well it's not a big deal here…" Kakashi says as he ties your Kanoha leaf hitai-ate around your forehead. (It was on your coffee table in your room)

"Thanks Kaka-kun." you say as you grin and lean your head back on his shoulder turn his head and give a short but sweet kiss. Then you get up and start stretching.

"Kami what's with all this energy I seem to have stored up that's spilling out…?" you say as you turn on your radio and start singing to 'Bat Country' by A7X. (yay!)

"Don't know but it seems that you're wide awake and hyper which isn't usual…" Kakashi says while laughing at you dancing and singing at the same time. He laughs even harder when you play your imaginary guitar at the guitar solos of the song (lol I do that when I'm energetic lmao)

"Caught here in a fiery blaze wont lose my will to stay!" you sing as you jump up and down and start dancing with Kakashi. (lol)

"Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction." Kakashi sings along with your urges.

"My confidence is leaving me on my own. (all alone)" you both sing together.

"So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.

Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem." The radio plays the slow "sexy" part of the song as your practically giving Kakashi a strip dance with your clothes on. (lmao)

"Wow I like this song" Kakashi says as he grins pervertedly at you.

"I bet you do." You say as you laugh.

The songs over after awhile and you and Kakashi are just lying out on the bed sprawled out by each other.

"That was fun." You say laughing somewhat tiredly for you wore your self out with the whole energy spree.

"Kami you wore me out woman." Kakashi says with a laugh.

"But it was fun. Ne? Ne?"(Ne? means Right?) You say in an overly happy mood while sitting up with your head sitting on your hands and your elbows on the bed.

"Hai it was anything with you is." He says in agreement.

"Aww your so sweet Kaka-kun!" you say grinning and giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Yes, yes I am." he says while you laugh.

"I'm kinda tired from this morning…" you say and blush while looking at Kakashi and he grins.

"Lets take a nap." You say as you lay back down and Kakashi wraps his arms around you and says "Ok…(yawn) works for me…" he says being interrupted by a yawn in the middle of his sentence as you fall asleep and he does soon after.

* * *

(Tomorrow.) 

You sit up awakening from you sleep. You look to where Kakashi lays entangled in your blanket with and arm wrapped around you. You smile at how cute he looks while asleep.

Then you lift his arm up careful not to wake him and slip out of his hold.

You walk quietly towards your dresser and select a bright red wife beater and a pair of bondage black pants with bright red stitches and your A7X hoodie. You pick up your pair of tall lace up black combat boots as well and step inside the bathroom.

You start the shower and start laying out the clothes you've picked. The bright red wife beater has a big black spider on it and says underneath it 'I made a web especially for you.' You then turn on your radio but instantly turn it down so Kakashi won't hear you and wake up. And it's 'I Won't See You Tonight Part 2' by A7X once again.

You jump in the shower and sing along to the chorus softly while washing your hair.

"I can see just fine, with you in my life,  
there by my side as it starts to fade  
I know this can't be right, stuck in a dream  
a nightmare full of sorrow…"

Then you're done your shower in a record 5 min. you get out and start replaying that song from one of your A7X CD's 'Waking The Fallen'.

You start to apply your make up while singing along and are applying your mascara when you sing a little louder "Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood  
all the ones around me, I cared for  
and most of all I loved  
but I can't see myself that way  
please don't forget me  
or cry while I'm away."

And then Kakashi unexpectedly walks in and sees you in a towel and you say "You like what you see?" sarcastically while he stares.

"Yeh…" he says and wraps his arms around you in a tight embrace saying, "I love you…Kizu." And gives you a kiss on the neck.

"Love you too…" you say and give him a kiss on the lips and say "Now out I have to get ready." while shoeing him out the door.

Now you pull on your clothes and just leave your hair out and wet. Then you walk out the door after picking your dirty clothes up and putting them in the hamper as you walk by it drying your hair with the towel and your head facing down as you rub your hair with the towel.

"Oi Kakashi want breakfast?" you ask then walk into him and say "sorry…" and keep drying your hair.

"Sure…works for me." He says smiling through his mask.

"Ok then you ready?"

"Yeh let's go…"

Then you guys head off to the kitchen / dinning room area.

In the kitchen / dinning room area …lol its getting tiring to type that room's name

"Aha here we are." You say as you start to attack the fridge for needed food supplies.

"Hmmm so what we having…?" Kakashi asks while watching you literally pile-drive the fridge for food. (lol)

"Umm I think it will be ramen for today…" you say giving up on the fridge and finding to packets of ramen instant noodles chicken flavored.

"Ok I haven't had ramen in a while…" He says as you pull out a pot and starts boiling the water and put the two packs of ramen in along with their chicken flavoring.

"Good I think you'll like my style of ramen…" you say while holding up the Tabasco sauce and pepper and saltshakers.

"Ok I'll wait awhile for it to get done and take a nap in the chair." Kakashi said reaching a chair at the table and getting comfortable in it.

"Ok I'll wake you when it's done then…" you say while adding more Tabasco sauce to the ramen.

* * *

(Ten min. later when the ramen is done and out in bowls.) 

You put the bowls out on the table one in front of Kakashi and one in front of yourself. You shake Kakashi's shoulder to get him to wake up and eat and say, "Hey Kaka-kun wake up its food time…"

"I'm awake…" he said as he started to eat his ramen.

"Good. It's chicken flavored ramen that you're eating to give you a heads up…" you say as you watch him sip down the ramen without bothering with a spoon.

"Ok…" he said between sips.

"Hmm…I miss my old place in Kanoha." You say randomly as you stare into your food losing your appetite.

"Then why don't you come back then…?" He asks after finishing off his bowl.

"I don't know exactly…maybe it's the memories of the old Uchiha manor that keep me away…"

"Well you know you do always have Sasuke and me to help you out of things like that…so you could come back any time and not feel sad or alone…if you wanted…" Kakashi says in a reassuring manor.

"Hmm I guess your right…I never really thought about it like that…" you say while realizing just how much you miss your home.

"I think I will go home…next chance I get anyways…" you say while grinning happily to Kakashi.

"Ok you should come back with me and Sasuke tomorrow then." Kakashi says while pulling his mask back up slowly.

"I guess I will then." You say while pulling his mask back down and giving him a deep kiss in reply. Then you let him go and take your dishes to the sink and wash them.

"Nice. You didn't eat any of that did you?" he says in response to your kiss.

"No…I lost my appetite when I was thinking of the manor…" you say looking down.

"Oh ok we can just eat later if you'd like…" Kakashi says with a bright tone.

"Alright." You answer back with a smile for Kakashi.

"Ok now what should we do until later than?" He asks out of boredom.

"Ano…read?" (Ano means Umm.) you ask not knowing what to do.

"Ok then…" Kakashi says then pulls out the ever so notorious 'Make-out Paradise' novel and sits to read while you pull out 'The Vampire Lestat' by Anne Rice and read.

* * *

(Nightfall or 12pm w/e) couldn't come up with anything that could happen 

You put your book down and notice how dark it is from the window. (You moved to your room while Kakashi moved to his during reading.) And yawn thinking how tired you are but you can't go to sleep and figure that you should just go sleep with Kakashi.

You get up and head into Kakashi's room and see him sound asleep on the bed. So you move stealthily over to him and lay down on the bed in front of him as he wraps his arm around your waste in his sleep. (AN:Aww…)

"Good night Kaka-kun…" you whisper to him as you fall asleep at last as well…

Fin.

* * *

_AN: And that's all my pathetic excuse for a mind can come up with for now…I don't have as much author commentary in store for you today but please review! Please! Ok well Anyways NINJA OUT!_


End file.
